


Reprogrammed

by AngstAddicted



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstAddicted/pseuds/AngstAddicted
Summary: In this world, the Red Ribbon is a terrorist organization made of soldiers and Androids. Capsule Corps is able to lend the military their aid with robotic soldiers of their own. They also reprogram the RR units they capture. Android 17 is one of those units.
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Android 17
Kudos: 14





	Reprogrammed

After a long day of killing Red Ribbon soldiers, 17 returned to base. He was reprogrammed by Capsule Corps to annihilate his former masters, and he did so with pleasure. 

“17, where are you going?” 

17 felt a hand grip his arm. He looked up at his new master, Trunks, a young man with blue hair that was always a mess. 

“There’s blood on me. I should shower,” he replied.

“That’s your blood. You need to see the medic, stat.”

Trunks took his gun, scooped 17 into his arms, and carried him off towards the medical bay. 17 lowered his eyes. 

“I can’t feel the pain. I could’ve walked there,” he said.

“You’re losing too much blood. You’re a bio-unit, you need to be more aware of your injuries.”

17 looked up and saw the worry on his master’s face. 

“I’ve disappointed you…”

Trunks glanced at him uneasily.

“No, you did a good job today. I just wish you’d be more conscious about getting injured.”

17 frowned. 

“I was programmed to follow orders. Not to live.”

Trunks clenched his teeth. 

“Well then I order you to live!”

17 slightly raised a corner of his lips. 

“Clever master…”

His skin paled and he passed out from blood loss.

Trunks’ eyes grew dark circles as we paced tirelessly around 17’s room. 17 was originally a cyborg programmed for infiltration and assassination. He had no memory of being human. All they could do for him was reassign his master. 

Trunks pulled a chair up to 17’s and brushed his hand against his midnight-black hair.

“Honestly… how can the droid who got the closest to killing me be this careless?”

17 stirred.

“Mmgh…”

Trunks pulled his hand away hastily. 

“17?” 

17’s sky blue eyes fluttered open. 

“Ah… I seemed to have fainted.”

Trunks laughed hoarsely. 

“You could’ve died.”

He gripped 17’s hands into his own. 

“Don’t scare me like that again. I need you, 17.”

“To… defeat Red Ribbon…?”

Trunks sighed.

“In any case, you’ve made me very proud today. Name anything you want, and it’s yours.”

17 stared into Trunks’ eyes earnestly.

“I want to have sex with you.”

Trunks blankly stared at his droid for a whole minute before turning red. 

“What?!”

“Not all of the nerves in my body were cut out. I want to be stimulated. I’m bored.”

“17, I’m not going to sleep with you just because you’re bored.”

17 pouted.

“You said to name anything.”

“Why me, though?” 

17 tilted his head. 

“You’re my master. My body is yours.”

“What if you had a different master?”

“Ridiculous. You’re the only one worthy of being my master. I wouldn’t want any other.”

Trunks blushed and tightened his grip on 17’s hands.

“But what about your heart?”

17 gently nodded. 

“My heart would be yours no matter what.” 

Trunks pulled 17 into his arms. 

“Even if you were still human?”

17 closed his eyes.

“I am still human. I know that because you were the only one who saw me as a person, and that made me happy. I want to only be yours, Trunks.”

Trunks looked down at 17, surprised to hear his name. It was all the confirmation he needed to kiss him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I typed up in under an hour. I feel like it could be as in depth as my Reversed fic, but for the sake of my other fics, this will be on hold.


End file.
